


Charming Wind

by RiaDan



Series: Wind [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Poetry, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan
Summary: Even if the cogs of fate may part us, what should be together will always find a way to be with each other again.(Chris' POV)
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Wind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780741
Kudos: 9





	Charming Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my dear readers!
> 
> Part 5/6 is done^^
> 
> I think, I am having a writing rally this week-end XD  
> The week has me occupied with work and studying anyway, so I think some enjoyment is due for me anyway ;-P
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun^^
> 
> Love, Ria
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.

_The beauty of flowers is as wide as the depths of the sea,  
but that particular light, you are searching for, my friend,  
will only appear once in a lifetime._

It was a normal, boring school day like always.

I came fashionably late to school, had my classes, got lectured by the teachers for my missing homework, flirted with everyone that met my eye to uphold my social image and internally begged for the day to be over to go home and rest a little. I shouldn’t have had that much to drink the night before. My headache was killing me.

Next to me, my best friend somehow materialized out of thin air and furrowed his eyebrows at me, “I told you to not overdo it yesterday!”, Victor scolded me.

I just moaned in response, holding my head.

Victor rolled his eyes, “How long were you out with Masumi after I left?”

I clenched my teeth, trying to remember, but failed, “I don’t know…”

My bestie huffed, “I should have taken you with me. I thought Masumi to be more responsible than that. He is a medical student for heaven’s sake!”

I grumbled, as I tried to ease the pain by massaging my temple, “You left at fucking 10, cheri! And Masumi is responsible, why else do you think, I slept at home! He brought me home with his car at midnight and was completely sober!”

Victor sighed, “Still, you shouldn’t have had anything to drink. You are always so careless around strangers.”

“Masumi isn’t a stranger!”, I countered, holding my head again as the ache increases.

My silver-haired best friend smirked at me, “Maybe not anymore, but you just met him the week-end before. So basically, you know nothing about him.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah. Yeah, I will pay more attention, mother. Thank you for the lecture like always.”

Victor eyes me critically, before he shakes his head and opens his locker right next to mine and yelps as he gets flooded with love letters like always, the adorable dunce.

I smirked at him in amusement.

I’ve known my best friend, since we were little, because our mothers were best friends during their own school days.

Victor and I had always been inseparable. We always did everything together. It was like we had a twin brother each. We played the same games, were interested in the same hobbies and topics.

When one of us got bullied, we made plans to prank the bully back with reverence.

He was and still is like my platonic soulmate and I loved him with all my heart (but not in a romantic way).

That was also why I was worried about him since we entered high school.

Before, everything seemed just fine, but since adulthood came nearer and nearer with the years, Victor’s behaviour concerning dating got weirder and weirder. At first, I thought that he was one of those types, who weren’t interested at all because they were late bloomers, but that didn’t quite fit Victor’s type at all. And more often, I found him looking into the distance or watching lovey-dovey couples with a faraway look and some kind of yearning in his eyes.

When I addressed his strange state, he always brushed me off and I let it be.

He always turned down people, who confessed to him with the sincerest apology and I didn’t want to pry into his love life, if he wasn’t ready for a relationship or whatever.

But over the years, it sure estranged me.

I brushed my thoughts aside, “Popular as ever I see, cheri.”

Victor huffed in response, a troubled and yearning look in his face, “I hate turning people down.”

I raised my eyebrow, “Then why not accept someone for a change?”

He gritted his teeth, staying silent for a change.

My bestie let out a weak laugh, “Yeah? Why not accepting someone to quell the yearning”, he shook his head, determination filling his eyes, “No. That would be wrong for me to do.”

My confusion hit Mount Everest, “Why would it be wrong for you? You are single as far as I know. And if you yearn for some company, you could–“

His gaze pierces my very core, shutting me right up.

I averted my gaze in shame?

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to pry or tell you what to do… I… I was just thinking… I kind of have Masumi… and you’ve been single for such a long time and always turn the people down and I… I don’t know. I am sorry. I won’t pry again. Promise”, I apologized sincerely. I didn’t want to hurt my best friend or make him hate me.

Victor looks at me surprised, gesturing wildly, “No. No. This isn’t your fault at all… It’s just…”, he scratches his neck, licking over his bottom lip, looking a little frantic or hesitant, “I just… How should I say this?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “I guess, just say it, if you want to?”, I simply said, lost in were this is going.

He nods, “But can we maybe go for coffee and grab something to eat first. I don’t want to talk about it here”, he gestures to the halls.

And I could understand. There were to many prying eyes and ears, just waiting for new gossip to talk about.

“Fine”, I answered and take out my street shoes to go outside for something to eat for lunch and drink.

We settled down in a nearby and cheap restaurant.

After ordering our food, Victor took a deep breath, before staring at me directly and with passion, “Do you believe in past lives?”

I looked at him blankly, simply blinking a few times, “You mean like reincarnation and such things?”

My bestie nodded, waiting for my answer.

“I don’t know”, I truthfully responded, “But why not? There possibilities as numerous as there are people or so.”

Victor hummed, “Well… Em… I guess, I’ll just say it then.”

I straightened my back, giving him my full attention.

A blush made it onto my friend’s face, “I remember bits of my past life, I guess. Or to be more correct, I dream about it. There is always this man. An adult and clearly oriental with dark hair and warm, brown doe-eyes. And he calls my name so full of affection and love and… There is so much yearning in his voice, his gaze, his entire being! It’s like he touches my entire soul by just gazing at me! And when I am near touching him in my dreams, I always wake up crying so hard.”

I stared at him as I took his story in. Somehow it all made sense to me, even if I was more than confused right at the moment. But deep inside me, I knew his words to be the truth.

Victor buried his head in his hands, “And it just feels so wrong to go out with anyone else or flirt with anyone else or whatever, when he calls me like that! I always get reminded of him in my mind, when someone expresses their affections towards me. I always feel so wrong and that’s why I have no other choice than turning them down! It’s like my entire being waits for the man in my dream. It’s like I know, he is out there, waiting to meet me again and I just can’t be unfaithful to him. It would break my heart”, he sniffs brokenly, before a destroyed snicker makes it past his lips, “You can laugh at me now and tell me how broke my mind is and that I need a therapist to get over the illusion of a past lover.”

My body then moved on its own, shaking my head and moving my lips with a voice familiar to mine, my mind catching up slowly with everything, “There is nothing to laugh about, cheri. I believe you and know that _he_ is real.”

My best friend looked at me stunned and in utter disbelief, but a grateful smile tugged at his lips, “You believe me that a man from my dreams, who calls to me every night and hinders me to have a proper love life, is waiting for me?”

I nodded, knowing deep inside me that it is the truth, “I am sure, cheri. So never stop believing.”

Only a few months later, I found a single text message on my phone: _I’ve found him._

I had never felt this happy for my friend.

_So when you’ve found, what you were searching for,  
hold onto it and never let it go,  
for you will regret it forever._

_And that’s why I pray,_  
pray that you will never let go and miss,  
what’s truly dear to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :-)
> 
> Hope you liked the fifth part as well!  
> I am always happy for some Kudos and feedback!
> 
> The last part will probably take a little while cause the storyboard isn't entirely done 😅 😂 🤣
> 
> Love you all!  
> Ria


End file.
